Spells (Origins)
Spells give mages the ability to devastate their foes and to protect and heal their allies. Spells are used by mages instead of talents. Mage spells include the class-based Arcane, Arcane Warrior, Blood Mage, Shapeshifter, Spirit Healer schools in addition to the four main schools of magic: Primal, Creation, Spirit, and Entropy. The downloadable content Warden's Keep also adds the Power of Blood school. Mage and Specializations Class spells made accessible to mages and their specializations. [[Arcane Spells|'Arcane']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Arcane Warrior#Spells|'Arcane Warrior']] | [[Arcane Warrior#Combat Magic|'Combat Magic']] | [[Arcane Warrior#Aura of Might|'Aura of Might']] | [[Arcane Warrior#Shimmering Shield|'Shimmering Shield']] | [[Arcane Warrior#Fade Shroud|'Fade Shroud']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Blood Mage#Spells|'Blood Mage']] | [[Blood Mage#Blood Magic|'Blood Magic']] | [[Blood Mage#Blood Sacrifice|'Blood Sacrifice']] | [[Blood Mage#Blood Wound|'Blood Wound']] | [[Blood Mage#Blood Control|'Blood Control']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Shapeshifter#Spells|'Shapeshifter']] | [[Shapeshifter#Spider Shape|'Spider Shape']] | [[Shapeshifter#Bear Shape|'Bear Shape']] | [[Shapeshifter#Flying Swarm|'Flying Swarm']] | [[Shapeshifter#Master Shapeshifter|'Master Shapeshifter']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Healer#Spells|'Spirit Healer']] | [[Spirit Healer#Group Heal|'Group Heal']] | [[Spirit Healer#Revival|'Revival']] | [[Spirit Healer#Lifeward|'Lifeward']] | [[Spirit Healer#Cleansing Aura|'Cleansing Aura']] |} Primal Primal spells involve dealing elemental damage to foes. [[Primal Spells#Fire Spells|'Fire']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Earth Spells|'Earth']] | [[Primal Spells#Rock Armor|'Rock Armor']] | [[Primal Spells#Stonefist|'Stonefist']] | [[Primal Spells#Earthquake|'Earthquake']] | [[Primal Spells#Petrify|'Petrify']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Cold Spells|'Cold']] | [[Primal Spells#Winter's Grasp|'Winter's Grasp']] | [[Primal Spells#Frost Weapons|'Frost Weapons']] | [[Primal Spells#Cone of Cold|'Cone of Cold']] | [[Primal Spells#Blizzard|'Blizzard']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Electrical Spells|'Electrical']] | [[Primal Spells#Lightning|'Lightning']] | [[Primal Spells#Shock|'Shock']] | [[Primal Spells#Tempest|'Tempest']] | [[Primal Spells#Chain Lightning|'Chain Lightning']] |} Creation Creation spells allow mages to heal and boost their allies, as well as render certain foes harmless. [[Creation Spells#Healing Spells|'Healing']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Enhancement Spells|'Enhancements']] | [[Creation Spells#Heroic Offense|'Heroic Offense']] | [[Creation Spells#Heroic Aura|'Heroic Aura']] | [[Creation Spells#Heroic Defense|'Heroic Defense']] | [[Creation Spells#Haste|'Haste']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Glyph Spells|'Glyphs']] | [[Creation Spells#Glyph of Paralysis|'Glyph of Paralysis']] | [[Creation Spells#Glyph of Warding|'Glyph of Warding']] | [[Creation Spells#Glyph of Repulsion|'Glyph of Repulsion']] | [[Creation Spells#Glyph of Neutralization|'Glyph of Neutralization']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Summoning Spells|'Summoning']] | [[Creation Spells#Spell Wisp|'Spell Wisp']] | [[Creation Spells#Grease|'Grease']] | [[Creation Spells#Spellbloom|'Spellbloom']] | [[Creation Spells#Stinging Swarm|'Stinging Swarm']] |} Spirit Spells from the Spirit school allow one to enhance weapons, protect allies, and damage the very spirit of an enemy. [[Spirit Spells#Anti-Magic Spells|'Anti-Magic']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Mana-Altering Spells|'Mana Alteration']] | [[Spirit Spells#Mana Drain|'Mana Drain']] | [[Spirit Spells#Mana Cleanse|'Mana Cleanse']] | [[Spirit Spells#Spell Might|'Spell Might']] | [[Spirit Spells#Mana Clash|'Mana Clash']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Death Spells|'Death']] | [[Spirit Spells#Walking Bomb|'Walking Bomb']] | [[Spirit Spells#Death Syphon|'Death Syphon']] | [[Spirit Spells#Virulent Walking Bomb|'Virulent Walking Bomb']] | [[Spirit Spells#Animate Dead|'Animate Dead']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Telekinetic Spells|'Telekinesis']] | [[Spirit Spells#Mind Blast|'Mind Blast']] | [[Spirit Spells#Force Field|'Force Field']] | [[Spirit Spells#Telekinetic Weapons|'Telekinetic Weapons']] | [[Spirit Spells#Crushing Prison|'Crushing Prison']] |} Entropy Entropy spells are all about crippling and damaging foes. [[Entropy Spells#Debilitating Spells|'Debilitation']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Hex Spells|'Hexes']] | [[Entropy Spells#Vulnerability Hex|'Vulnerability Hex']] | [[Entropy Spells#Affliction Hex|'Affliction Hex']] | [[Entropy Spells#Misdirection Hex|'Misdirection Hex']] | [[Entropy Spells#Death Hex|'Death Hex']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Sleep Spells|'Sleep']] | [[Entropy Spells#Disorient|'Disorient']] | [[Entropy Spells#Horror|'Horror']] | [[Entropy Spells#Sleep|'Sleep']] | [[Entropy Spells#Waking Nightmare|'Waking Nightmare']] |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Draining Spells|'Draining']] | [[Entropy Spells#Drain Life|'Drain Life']] | [[Entropy Spells#Death Magic|'Death Magic']] | [[Entropy Spells#Curse of Mortality|'Curse of Mortality']] | [[Entropy Spells#Death Cloud|'Death Cloud']] |} [[Power of Blood#Spells|'Power of Blood']] Power of Blood spells are only available through the downloadable content Warden's Keep, by drinking the Alchemical Concoction. They focus on using the power of the mage's own blood to generate effects. | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: | A self-inflicted wound lets the mage draw from the power of tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of mana but taking a small hit to health. |-valign="top" | Bloody Grasp | * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 24 | The mage's own tainted blood becomes a weapon, sapping the caster's health slightly but inflicting spirit damage on the target. Darkspawn targets suffer additional damage for a short period. |} Category:Gameplay Category:Spells